The present invention relates to a metal belt for a continuously variable transmissions and a method for producing such, where the belt comprises at least one endless metal band, preferably provided in a set of generally conforming nested bands, at least partly being surrounded by transverse elements for at least clamping the belt in between the sheaves of a set of pulleys.